Seven's Serenade
by mmckinney
Summary: A song fic...Where music brings Kathryn and Seven together.


*** _ **Disclamer! I do not own the characters...or the songs...or William Blake's poem at the end. The Songs are inspired from Heather Dale's "For Guienever", "I love you too much" cover by annapantsu, and Heather Dale's "Six Pearls".*****_

Chapter 1

Seven of Nine stood to the side of the mess hall half listening to the Doctor finish his Aria, the other half of her attention was focused on her fiery Captain. Her Captain. The thought pulled at the corners of Seven's mouth, ghosting it in a smile.

It had been two months since the change in their personal relationship, when the Captain, in her elation at their success against yet another Borg Cube, wrapped her arms around Seven's neck and kissed her full on the mouth. The effect had permanently altered the Borg's emotional view of her Captain. True, it had been an idea, hope,...no, Dream; that Seven had contemplated through out the quieter moments of her day. But in each of those visions, never had the Captain returned her feelings. In that moment, as Kathryn's arms wrapped around her neck, fingers digging deep into her hair, and her warm body pressed against Seven; a new emotion coursed through every nerve of her body... elation, the Doctor had called it. And the shinning desire that swam in Kathryn's eyes as she looked up into Seven's eyes confirmed the united feeling of Love that they shared.

But her Captain was a stubborn woman, and Seven had waited two days before cornering her within her quarters to force her to talk with her about their shared moment. _"Captain, why do you refuse to speak to me about this?" Seven tried to stare Kathryn down._

 _But Janeway refused to even look her in the eye, "Seven this is not something I am going to discuss with you. It should never have happened. I am the Captain, you are a member of my crew. Such an action was unpardonable, and I hope you would forgive me."_

 _"I cannot Captain. To forgive you would to express regret over our shared kiss and I do not. Quite the contrary, I received much joy from that moment and would like to try again." Seven took a step toward Kathryn as she set upon the couch._

 _Kathryn stood and moved away from Seven, trying to keep her recliner between the two of them, "No! No, it can never happen again."_

 _"Explain."_

 _"It's a complicated situation Seven..."_

 _"Incorrect! The situation is not complicated, only your feelings are conflicted."_

 _"I AM THE CAPTIAN! I cannot just have flings with my crewmembers!"_

 _"I do not desire to be a fling Captain...I wish to be your mate Kathryn." At the use of her name Kathryn Janeway was rendered mute. No one... no one...had ever looked at her with such desire and fascination as Seven was currently looking at her. Even the distance between them seemed not to matter; while Seven had not touched her, Kathryn could feel her eyes caress every inch of her body. "Are you afraid of me Captain?"_

 _"No Seven."_

 _"I have overheard both Commander Chakotay and Tuvok tell you that the crew would be pleased for you to find companionship. Do you believe them incorrect?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then do you trust me?"_

 _"With my life!"_

 _"And your heart?"_

 _Silence._

 _Seven moved around the chair towards Kathryn, who backed her self up against the desk next to her wall. Still not touching her she braced her arms on the desk on each side of Janeway and leaned in, whispering in her ear, "I am yours Kathryn Janeway. I could not leave you if I tried. To be severed from your collective would be to terminate my systems. I would ceases to exist. If you find that your belief in us is to weak or unsure, remember that I will have enough for both of us." As Seven leaned away, Kathryn reached up and took her face in both her hands and kissed Seven with so much passion and desire she was sure that her cortical implant would explode._

But that was two months ago. And while they would steal kisses and touches here and there, even share a meal within the privacy of her or the Captain's quarters; Seven wanted more. But Kathryn was being stubborn as usual. Not only were they still a secret, a fact Seven didn't mind, Kathryn evaded any progress towards the more physical side of the relationship. Always making excuses or allowing interruptions to distract her from the task at hand.

However tonight Seven was hopeful. She had been talking with the Doctor about some earth mating traditions on how to seduce your partner. There was the giving of gifts, but Seven wanted a bigger statement. When she discovered the use of songs to proclaim one's feelings to your desired mate, especially in a public setting, Seven went about learning a song to play for her Kathryn. She chose carefully a song that would convey her intentions to Kathryn without outing the both of them to the crew. Seven thought at first that Human mating customs were inefficient, but since then she had come to see it as a game of out maneuvering all objections and fears of your partner. And she was determined to win THIS game against Captain Kathryn Janeway.

As the applause for the Doctor died down, after he finished his opera, Neelix got up in front of the crew and cleared his throat, "Tonight we have a new comer to our stage. Seven of Nine will be serenading us on the piano with a song called, 'For Guinevere"'. A modest but subdued applause came forth from the crowd, all either eager or dreading the talent she would revel.

Seven sat down at the piano as a hush fell over the group. Out of her puerperal vision, and well within the sight of her cortical node, stood Captain Janeway leaning against the bulkhead. A smile graced Seven's features as she realized that upon the top of the baby grand piano's shiny surface was the reflection of her Kathryn's form.

The sweet tinkling of the keys rang out in the mess hall as Seven's fingers began their dance across the Ivory keys. She had to suppress the chuckle at Kathryn's expression as she began to sing in a clear bell like voice...

As Seven finished a loud applause filled the room as all of her crewmates stood giving her a standing ovation, which according to her research was a very good thing. As she bowed, her eye caught the retreating form of her Captain; who paused just long enough to cast a glance toward Seven over her shoulder. Worry began to fill Seven's mind, that perhaps she had miscalculated and made a grievous mistake in what would win her beloved's favor. With her usual stoic form she accepted the compliments and kind words of others at her performance, until she finally was able to leave the party and head to Cargo Bay 2 to review where she had gone wrong.

Upon entering the Cargo Bay a hand shot out grasping her by the wrist, and in surprise she turned to see the small outline of her love, "Captain?" she whispered confused.

Janeway step forward as the door closed, "Computer lock down Cargo Bay 2, command Janeway Omega 2 7 8."

"Cargo Bay on lock down." The computer replied.

As if they were frozen in place Seven and Kathryn stood staring at each other intensely. Seven noted that they both were breathing hard, at the close proximity between them. "That performance in the mess hall just now..."

"Yes Captain?"

"What was that?"

"My gift to you. I desire you my Kathryn, and I wanted a way to convey both my affection and respect that I have for you as our Captain and as a woman. I thought a public declaration was the best way let you know the depth of my love for you. You have resisted a growth in our physical relationship." Seven held her head high, proud and prepared for Kathryn's response.

"Seven, I just want us to be sure before we move to that moment. If we were to move to quickly and change our mind, if I happened to be what you didn't want, then it would hurt us both less if we went our separate ways."

An understanding dawned on Seven, "You think I find you unsatisfactory?"

"Or you will grow board." Kathryn shrugged, "I am just an old space captain, with many hard miles on her."

Seven moved her body until her and Kathryn's front stood flush with each other, and she brought up her human hand to trace the lines that have appeared on Kathryn's face around her eyes, "I have loved every line and contour of your face. Everyone shows the truth of who you are, of how much you have given. I will never tire of looking at your face. In fact your face is the one I recall most often when I am alone, or feel overwhelmed. You are my inspiration, my refuge and my joy...How could I tire of that which gives me so much to live for." she caught a tear that escaped Kathryn's eye and brought it up to her lips and tasted it on her tongue.

While her Borg implants processed the information of the components of the tear, Kathryn was struck with awe and desire. She reached out and took a hold of Seven's chin and brought her mouth to hers in a sweet exploratory kiss. Seven opened her mouth in a sigh, taking Kathryn deeper into her embrace. After a few minutes...not that either was paying attention to how long they had been kissing...they came up for air, resting their foreheads together.

"You know that things will not be the same after this...once I have had you Seven, I will never be able to let you go." Kathryn stared long and hard up into Seven's eyes.

Seven smiled back down at Kathryn, "That was my objective Captain."

Kathryn chuckled, "Tricky Borg."

Seven pulled on Kathryn's hands towards her make shift quarters, "Resistance is futile."

"I would have to agree."

Chapter 2

Kathryn Janeway sat in her ready room, with a small smile and a dazed far away look on her face. She had left Seven in her Captain's quarters this morning after a wonderful evening of very expressive love making. Almost every evening for the past 5 months had been perfect. She and Seven ensconced away together sharing meals, conversations, games of chess and the like. While later they would be w

rapped up in each other's arms, exhausted after sex. Her nights, and mornings were so much better now that she and Seven were sharing them. They had successfully maneuvered around the crew, keeping their relationship a secret. In fact no one, not even her second guessed about their relationship.

Which brought her to their conversation this morning... when Kathryn expressed her jealousy that Seven was still receiving unsolicited attention from a few of the braver male members of the crew. There had even been a few moments inside the turbo lift when Kathryn Janeway all but smacked a crewman up side the head for leering at an oblivious Seven. After those occasions she had taken Seven back to her cabin and possessively ravage the leggy blond into multiple orgasms.

 _Kathryn was sitting on the edge of her bed, while she put on her black ankle boots. Seven sat in the middle of the bed in her blue silk embroidered robe. They had just finished a leisure breakfast in bed; however, Kathryn needed to report to duty in 20 minutes._

 _"My Kathryn, I have a question." Seven spoke as she nibbled on the last strawberry._

 _"Yes Seven of Mine? What is your query?" Kathryn smirked back over her shoulder._

 _"Last night you kept insisting that I tell you who I belong to. Why?" She cocked her head to one side causing her blond tresses to cascade down over her right shoulder._

 _Kathryn turned a little red with embarrassment, "I was feeling a little possessive. And perhaps a little competitive. I wanted to hear you say that you and I are one, that you still chose me."_

 _"Have I done something which would make you think that I desired a change in our relationship?"_

 _"No, quite the opposite. You were the one who brought up the conversation of us one day having children." Kathryn turned smiling at Seven._

 _"Which I am glad you're amendable to, but if I have done nothing to incur your possessive nature then what did?"_

 _"Well, last night at dinner when Crewman Jefferson asked you to join him for a romantic dinner on the Hollodeck I became jealous." Kathryn took Seven's hand kissing the knuckles._

 _Seven sighed, "You had no need for jealousy, as I would not have agreed to such a dinner."_

 _Kathryn laughed, "My love, Jealousy only requires another to try encroaching on a personal bond to exist."_

 _Seven flicked her hair back over her shoulder and smiled at Kathryn's very human response, "Your jealousy is illogical. You are my mate, and I don't want another."_

 _Kathryn sighed, "That may be so, but I will still get jealous if someone tries to seek the favors that belong to me."_

 _Seven smirked, "Well Captain, there is one way to keep the crew from seeking your favors."_

 _"Seven that is not how you use that phrase, but I follow your meaning. Go on, tell me."_

 _"We could just tell them that we are a pair." Seven offered Kathryn a brilliant smile._

 _"I'm not sure that is a good idea Seven."_

 _"Why not? I love you, and you love me. I want to show everyone that I love you!"_

 _"Not now Seven. I need to be on the bridge"_

 _Seven became indignant, "You think you are the only one who experiences this feeling of jealousy? I have felt it to!"_

 _Surprised Kathryn turned around, "WHEN?"_

 _"During Senior Staff Meetings, on the bridge, anywhere Chakotay is there staring longingly at you."_

 _"I wouldn't worry about that Seven. He has tried and if you haven't noticed, I am not interested in him...or men in general." Kathryn leaned in and kissed Seven before standing to put her pips on her collar._

 _"But it's not HIM that I am jealous of Kathryn." Seven stood to help Kathryn, "He gets to look at you with his true feelings while I must suppress and hide mine."_

 _Kathryn furrowed her brow, taking Seven's shoulders gently, "I'm sorry my darling. I hadn't thought of it that way."_

 _"I love you my Kathryn."_

 _"I love you Seven of mine." She kissed Seven briefly, "But I must find my jacket."_

 _"It's on the recliner."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _As Janeway went to the recliner she grabbed her jacket and got one arm put through it when she heard Seven's voice sing out behind her in the bedroom doorway..._

 _ **I love you too much To live without you loving me back I love you too much Heaven's my witness and this is a fact I know I belong When I sing this song There's love above love and it's ours' cause I love you too much.**_

 _ **I live for your touch I whisper your name night after night I love you too much There's only one feeling and I know its right I know I belong when I sing this song There's love above love and its ours 'cause I love you too much.**_

 _Kathryn finished putting on her jacket and moved to stand before Seven leaning against the doorframe._

 _ **Heaven knows your name I've been praying To have you come here by my side Without you a part of me's missing Just to make you my own, I will fight.**_

 _ **I know I belong When I sing this song There's love above love and it's ours 'cause I love you too much.**_

 _Kathryn joined Seven in singing the final verse._

 _ **I love you too much I love you too much Heaven's my witness and this is a fact Your part of my soul Your heart is my goal There's love above love and its mine 'cause I love you There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you There's love above love and it's ours if you love me as much.**_

 _Kathryn kissed Seven's sensual mouth, forgetting that she needed to have left for the her shift. Seven moaned into the kiss and Kathryn backed her back into the bedroom and slowly down onto the bed, never breaking their kiss until Seven lay prone beneath her. She looked down at Seven enraptured at the golden goddess in her arms, in her bed...She leaned down to claim Seven's lips again only to hear the chirp of her Comm. Badge._

 _"Chakotay to Captain Janeway."_

 _"God Damn Him!" she growled. Taking a breath she hit her badge, "Captain Janeway here, go ahead."_

 _"Captain I have a few reports here that could use your review. When would you like to peruse them?"_

 _"I will take them in my ready room, I am heading that way. Janeway out." she hit her badge once again, "I am sorry my love, but we will have to finish this conversation later. I have to go."_

 _Seven smiled up at Kathryn, "Go and be amazing."_

 _Kathryn grinned, "I will try."_

 _Seven whispered before kissing her, "You already are."_

Leaving Seven had been pure torture. But they had already agreed that they wouldn't let their relationship conflict with how they worked. However as she sat in her ready room, 30 minutes until she got off her shift, Kathryn contemplated Seven's word at how she desired to display her love for Kathryn, and was unable. The look of hurt and sorrow moved Kathryn. She had to admit to herself that she too had felt the loss of being unable to be physically affectionate or expressive towards Seven around the other members of the crew. Not to forego the fact Crewman Jefferson would search else where for companionship.

She hit her Comm. Badge, "Janeway to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here Captain."

"Would you please come to my ready room?"

"Right away Captain. Tuvok out."

Tuvok entered her ready room standing before her desk, "Yes Captain?"

"Please take a seat my friend, there is a situation I would like your advise on." Tuvok took a seat and Kathryn continued, "Tuvok I have entered into a relationship with Seven of Nine."

Tuvok turned his head, "May I offer you my congratulations Captain."

"Thank you Tuvok, but our relationship is not yet a public one. I am concerned with what would be the best way to share this with the crew."

"You feel apprehensive about telling the crew?"

"Yes. Up till now we have kept the relationship a secret, but Seven conveyed to me this morning that she would like the freedom to express her affection as normal human couples do. I just don't want to create waves where I don't have to amongst the crew." She began to chew on her bottom lip.

"You are aware that you cannot keep the crew from speculating Captain."

"I know, but making a ship wide announcement seems too much."

"And remaining silent is unacceptable."

"Correct."

"Then might I suggest to just behave as a normal human couple around the crew and allow this thing to take its course." Tuvok replied in his usual monotone.

"Well that will be interesting." Kathryn chuckled.

Tuvok raised one eyebrow, "I have come to learn that gossip circumvents the ship quicker than a memo."

Kathryn laughed, "That is true. Thank you my friend."

"Will that be all Captain?"

"Yes I think so. I'm going to log off duty and go have dinner. See you in the morning." Both Kathryn and Tuvok exited her ready room; her with a big smile on her face, while he retained his usual stoic behavior.

As Kathryn entered the mess hall she noticed Seven sitting at their usual table with none other than Crewman Jefferson trying, much to Kathryn's ire, to get her to accept dinner with him. An almost feral grin pulled at Kathryn's mouth as an idea appeared in her mind. She made eye contact with Seven offering her a gentle affectionate smile. This made Seven look at her quizzically raising her mechanical brow. She strode over to the table and leaned down over Seven and slowly kissed her.

The entire mess hall became dead silent. After a few moments she stood resting one hand on Seven's chair and the other rubbing her left arm, looking in her eyes with all the love she could muster, "Hello my darling."

A startled Seven returned the smile, "Hello Kathryn."

Kathryn straightened her pose and looked at Crewman Jefferson, "Good evening Crewman Jefferson, is that my seat?"

"Uhhh...Yes Captain." He stuttered and pulled out the chair for Kathryn to sit down in.

"That's alright Crewman, I would prefer to sit next to my girlfriend." Kathryn smiled politely as she took the chair and dragged it around to sit next to Seven. After she sat down she asked, "What's for dinner?"

"Ummm..." He stuttered again.

"Never mind just bring me whatever she's having." She smiled politely up at him.

"Right away Captain!" he shuffled away defeated, as the rest of the hall began to carry on with their dinner.

"This was unexpected." Seven smiled.

"Well I thought about what you said, and it doesn't do for you suppress your feelings, simply because I am worried about other peoples feelings. I am their Captain, I will always care for and lead them. But I am also Kathryn, and your feelings are far more important to me than anyone else's."

She took Seven's hand and kissed it, both of them displaying all their love and devotion right in the middle of the mess hall.

Chapter 3

Kathryn rolled her head around on her shoulders trying to get the stiff muscles in her neck to relax. Today had been a never ending series of incidents. She had been in Engineering, Sick Bay, and through no small number of Jeffery Tubes working with Bl'Eanna on some integrating of altered Borg Technology for Voyager. To be fair to her Chief Engineer, she did request to be there just incase it blew up in their face. Thankfully though it didn't. Then the last three hours of her shift she spent reading over the hundred odd reports of the various departments of the ship. Nothing strange or outrageous...nothing to break the boredom. At least there wasn't a major catastrophe waiting...for now.

As Kathryn stepped into her now shared quarters with Seven, hearing the soft hum of Seven from somewhere in the bedroom, "Honey I'm home!" She called out as she collapsed in her recliner. She opened her jacket and started to pull off her shoes, "Man what a day! I swear if it wasn't our weekend rotation...I would take a mandatory leave of absence due to the fact my sanity has already left!" Seven had paused her humming, "I am looking forward to just the two of us locking our door and not coming out for 48 hours." Kathryn chuckled to herself as she stretched out on the recliner taking a deep breath she commanded the computer, "Computer lower the lights to 20%." The lowered lights began to assist in elevating some of the strain on her headache.

Seven walked in the living room, in her bathrobe with her hair pulled back away from her face, but still hanging down her back. Kathryn had confessed that she loved the relaxed look on Seven within their quarters. Seven appreciated the alteration it brought in Kathryn's demeanor...so she endeavored to leave her hair down, especially when she desired something from her Captain. So armed with a single cupcake with chocolate frosting, and a lit candle on top she softy walked towards an unsuspecting Janeway. "Happy Birthday Kathryn."

Janeway's eyes opened wide and she sat upright in surprise, _was that today?_ The smile on Seven's face relaxed her somewhat but she was suspicious of the glint she saw in Seven's eye. "I had forgotten that was today."

"I had thought to make you a cake with the correct number of candles to correlate with your age, but the Doctor informed me that it was rude to display a woman's age. So I decided that one candle should suffice for the ritual of wish making."

Kathryn chuckled at the thoughtful and charming gift, "Thank you my love for being considerate. May I go ahead with my wish?"

"Of course."

Kathryn smirked as she closed her eyes, and then blew out the candle. "There, do you want to know what I wished for?"

"According to the traditions of earth you cannot tell anyone, or it won't come true...But I can tell you," She smirked at Kathryn, "your wish will come true later tonight."

Kathryn raised her eyebrow, "How do you know what I was wishing for?"

"You're not that hard to read my Kathryn...I am assuming it has something to do with locking the door and the two of us participating in copulation."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Love making...and yes I might have."

Seven laughed, "Here my love, eat your Birthday Cupcake."

"Share it with me." Kathryn broke it in half and offered it to Seven.

"I would be honored." she took the offered sweet, eating it as she pulled a card out of the pocket of her robe and offered it to Kathryn.

"What's this?"

"A card, from Naomi Wildman."

Kathryn smiled, "I'll read it later."

Seven stood and walked towards the bedroom, "I suggest you read it now Captain."

"What did I tell you about using that dirty word in here?" Kathryn laughed as she opened her card from the youngest Voyager shipmate, "It's an invitation."

"What does it say?"

"That I am cordially invited to a celebration in the Mess Hall tonight... As the guest of honor...Seven, what do you know about this?" Kathryn put on her best Janeway glare, punctuated with her hand on her hip.

But Seven walked back into the room in a Sky blue Greek silk dress. Kathryn's composure dropped into a look of stunned arousal, "I might have had something to do with it yes. I read that it is customary for friends and family to gather together for one's day of birth and celebrate the past year of their life and hope for another one. I solicited the assistance of Naomi Wildman, Neelix, and Ensign Kim to gather the crew together to wish you a very Happy Birthday. I hope you do not object."

Swallowing the drool that had accumulated in her mouth Kathryn pried her eyes from Seven's curves to look her in the face, "In that dress, I cannot gather the brain power to object to anything."

"This is an opportunity for the crew to connect with you and celebrate you...If it would help, consider it to be for their benefit...assisting in boosting their moral." She smiled at Kathryn as she finished running a brush through her golden tresses.

"We need to make a rule that you are no longer allowed to try and win an argument dressed in any form that would distract me from my ability to create a logical argument." Kathryn growled, following Seven back into the bedroom.

Seven smiled as she set down at the vanity, "It is not my fault that you are unable to maintain your hormonal levels in a manner that would allow you to process your words clearly." She held up a necklace, offering it to Kathryn to put across her neck.

Kathryn took it and clasped it behind Seven's neck, "Are you saying that you wish for me to become immune to you?" Seven blushed at their shared reflection, "Because I must tell you my love," Kathryn kissed her neck, "that is impossible."

Seven sighed into the kiss, "That is a word humans use far to often."

"Oh but you know it's true." Kathryn continued to move her lips across Seven's collar bone.

"That you are impossible?"

Kathryn chuckled and growled in Seven's ear, "That I can do the impossible, yes, but to leave you is impossible even for me."

"I feel the same way," Seven turned and looked into Kathryn's eyes...her own clouded with lust, "My body, my mind, and my heart respond to your presence. It takes all the control I have when I am near you to remember where we are and what we can do."

"My love, we are in our bedroom...we can do whatever you want." Kathryn rubbed her nose on Seven's.

Seven took that moment to rise up out of her chair and back Kathryn into a wall behind her. She began placing open mouth kisses on her neck and mouth, swallowing the moans that Kathryn made. She mumbled something about too many clothes and ripped the jacket off of Kathryn's shoulders, while biting down on her shoulder. Kathryn cried out in pain and surprise, but it did not dampen her lust...She started to undo her belt and her pants when the chirp and voice of Chakotay was heard from her comm. badge on the floor.

"Chakotay to Captain Janeway."

"NO!" She shouted at the metaphorical bucket of cold water that had fallen on them. "Janeway here go ahead." She growled into her Comm. Badge.

"Captain, I'm sorry but we require your presence in the Mess Hall."

Janeway and Seven looked at each other with lust filled eyes, "The Captain will be delayed Commander, Seven of Nine out." Seven hit the Comm. Badge and grinned up at Kathryn as she dropped down to her knees, "I need to assist her in getting ready for this evening."

30 minutes later a very satisfied Kathryn had changed into a white collared shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a blue vest. With a flawless Seven on her arm they glided into the mess hall and received a loud applause and cheers from the gathered Crew.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kathryn raised her hand as the crowd quieted down, "Sorry I'm late...after Seven told me of your surprise I had to recover from the shock." Everyone laughed at Kathryn's joke.

Harry Kim stepped forward with two champagne glasses, handing one to Kathryn and one to Seven, "Welcome Captain! And Happy Birthday! TO THE CAPTAIN!"

"TO THE CAPTIAN!" Everyone joined in chorus and drank to Kathryn's health.

After about 20 minutes of accepting well wishes and hugs from the crew Seven came up to Kathryn and said, "We need you to go and stand over there on the dais we have made for you.

"Why?" Kathryn looked at her warily.

"So that we may give you your gift." Seven flashed a smirk at Kathryn.

"Am I gonna be happy at the end of this?"

"I believe that you will have a strong emotional response." Seven raised her silver brow.

"That wish that's coming true later better last forever!" She hissed as she climbed on the make shift dais.

The crew clapped and a small Naomi Wildman moved forward with a medium sized box in her hands. She should before Seven and looked up at Kathryn with a hopeful face, "Our Captain. We your Crew want to thank you for another dedicated year of selfless service and leadership. There are does not exist in any known language in the Federation a word to completely express our gratitude. So instead we offer you this gift," Naomi opens the lid of the box to reveal a silver pocket watch inlayed with pearl, "and this song."

As she became quite Harry and Bl'Eanna moved to stand beside Seven and began to sing...

 _ **One pearl for a lady with heart wide and loving**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who never denies an embrace**_ _ **  
**_ _ **One pearl for the skill that the whole hall is toasting**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Accomplishments gone without trace**_ _ **  
**_ _ **One pearl like the moon lies eclipsed by her sunlight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Still warm even burdened with care**_ _ **  
**_ _ **For one who would carry the needs of the people**_ _ **  
**_ _ **One pearl for the strength of the bear**_ _ **  
**_Here the rest of the room rose and joined in with Seven, Harry, Bl'Eanna, and Naomi... _ **  
**_ _ **One pearl for the valor of one who steps forward**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When all others feel it's too much**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To show by example what it means to be noble**_ _ **  
**_ _ **One pearl for her labors of love**_

As the room became silent, Janeway's usual controlled mask fell as tears fell down her face. Touched at the love and loyalty of her crew. Heaven knows how much she felt responsible for their lives and needs...for having stranded them 30 years from home and loved ones. Naomi began to walk towards her with the box stretched out before her. Janeway reached down and took the watch in her hand, knelt down in front of Naomi and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much." She whispered.

"It has an inscription inside." Naomi whispered.

Kathryn opened the watch and looked down at the engraving, "Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand and eternity in an hour..."She smiled, "I love William Blake. Thank you Naomi."

"The whole crew pitched in!" Naomi grinned.

Kathryn stood holding Naomi's hand and addressed the crew, "Thank you so much...This is very precious to me. So far from home, and yet I have never felt more surrounded by family than I do today. Thank you!"

Kathryn looked at Seven and shared a secret smile of understanding. For the first time, Captain Kathryn Janeway wasn't afraid of what was to come, or how long it would take to get home. Because 30,000 light years from Earth she was home.


End file.
